Love Me Too
by VM040486EH
Summary: Tidak bisakah kau bangun lebih cepat! Berhenti membuat hyungmu menunggu! "Hiks...hiks... apa yang harus aku perbuat? Umma, Appa, aku juga putra kalian!" ...Arti Diriku repost ... Don't like so don't read! NO Bash! KYUHYUK, HAEHYUK!


Main cast : Lee hyukjae

Pairing : eunhyuk x kyuhyun(KYUHYUK), eunhyuk x donghae(Haehyuk), donghae x sungmin(Haemin), cast lain menyusul yah...

Baca P.S nya Yah...

Arti Diriku repost ... Don't like so don't read! NO Bash!

Lee's Home

"Minnie changi... ini bekalmu." Ucap sang ibu pada putra pertamanya yang tengah menikmati sarapanya.

"Ne umma..."

"Jangan lupa inhalermu sayang..." kata sang appa yang duduk tepat didapan putranya itu.

Drap...drap...drap...

"Pagi semuanya..."suara manis terdengar dari seorang namja yang baru genap 15 tahun yang amat sangat manis melebihi suaranya saat menghampiri meja makan.

"Pagi... Hyuk. Tidak bisakah kau bangun lebih cepat! Berhenti membuat hyungmu menunggu!" kata sang appa dingin. Senyum manis yang tadinya bertengger di wajah manisnya kini hilang seketika. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain mendudukkan dirinya di meja dan mulai memakan serealnya perlahan.

"Baiklah... kalian harus segera berangkat kalau tidak ingin terlambat." Ucap sang umma tanpa memperhatikan kalau salah satu putra bahkan belum menyelesaikan sarapannya.

Sang appa dan umma mengantar putra sulung mereka menuju mobil yang akan membawa kedua putra mereka itu.

"Tuan muda..." panggil seorang pelayan yang dikenal sebagai Park Jungsoo itu.

"Ne, ada apa tuan Park?" tanya Hyukjae dengan gummy smilenya yang memikat.

"Ini Tuan, jika anda tidak keberatan!" jungsoo menyodorkan sebuah kotak bekal pada hyukjae.

"Belakangan ini saya lihat tuan semakin kurus dan tuan juga tidak pernah menghabiskan sarapan dan makan malam tuan, hanya selalu meminum sekotak susu strawberry." Jelas Jungsoo kepala pelayan pada tuan mudanya itu yang otomatis membuat si pemilik gummy smile itu terkejut. Ternyata selama ini ada juga yang memperhatikannya.

"Tuan muda kan sekarang sudah menjadi seorang senior high shcool dan ditambah lagi tuan juga mengikuti dance club kan? Jadi tuan membutuhkan banyak energi!"

Park Jungsoo adalah kepala pelayan rumah mereka. Menggantikan posisi ayahnya yang telah Ibu Jungsoo adalah pengasuh Hyukjae sejak ia lahir hingga remaja. Namun beliau kini telah tiada karena penyakit jantung yg dideritanya. Terhitung sudah 2 tahun lamanya dan mungkin hal ini juga yg memicu ayah Jungsoo pensiun setahun kemudian. Hyukjae sangat berhutang pada mereka karena hanya merekalah yang memperhatikannya sejak kecil. Menjadi wali dan mengajarkannya hal-hal yang seharusnya diajarkan orang tua kepada anak mereka.

"Terima kasih tuan Park..." kata Hyukjae tulus.

"Ne... hati-hati dijalan tuan!"

[At car]

"Tuan Kim, jangan lupa berhenti di depan pohon itu...!"

"Baik tuan muda!"

"Kenapa sejak masuk senior high shcool kau selalu turun di sini?" tanya Sungmin pada adiknya itu. Ia sungguh heran, entah kenapa sejak masuk senior high shcool sang adik tidak pernah sekali pun semobil dengannya sampai di sekolah. Ia selalu turun didepan pohon yang masuh berjarak satu tikungan dari sekolah mereka itu.

"Tidak ada yang khusus... Aku hanya ingin sedikit meregangkan otot agar saat latihan nanti tidak sakit!"

"Baiklah..." tak lama mobil itu pergi meninggalkan sosok Hyukjae yang menatap kepergian mobil itu dengan mata sendu. Tapi tak lama tatapan itu hilang. Hyuk mulai memasang headphone di telingannya dan melamgkahkan kakinya sedikit cepat menuju gerbang sekolah.

AT school..

SIHS adalah Seoul Internasional High School. Sebuah sekolah swasta yang diperuntukkan bagi anak-anak berdompet tebal dan berotak jenius atau keduannya. Sekolah dengan fasilitas sangat lengkap. Mendidik dalam berbagai bidang terutama seni dan ilmu pengetahuan. Ekskul yang dibuka juga sangat beragam. Sistem pendidikannya pun selalu berkembang. Sudah sangat banyak prestasi mereka torehkan baik dalam negeri maupun internasional baik seni, olahraga dan ilmu pengetahuan. Banyak beasiswa diberikan untuk mereka yang berprestasi. Sehingga meski pun sekolah ini tampak elit tetapi memiliki murid yang sangat beragam tanpa ada pembedaan yang membedakkan hanyalah warna lambang segitiga pada lengan kemeja dan almamater. Biru untuk tingkat 1, hijau tingkat 2 dan merah untuk tingkat akhir. Siswa lulusan sekolah ini pasti akan memiliki masa depan yang cerah. Dengan mudah memasuki unversitas manapun didunia. Hyukjae sendiri adalah siswa tingkat 1 yang masuk dengan beasiswa. Sedangkan Sungmin berada ditingkat 2.

SIHS berlanjut menjadi SIV ( Seoul Internasional University). Meskipun dibawa yayasan yang sama yaitu CH Group namun tidak dalam satu wilayah dan tidak berarti siswa SIHS dapat langsung melanjutkan ke SIV. Perlu serangkain tes meskipun untuk kalangan atas. Karena mereka hanya akan menerima siswa-siswa berprestasi dan meraka yang memang berasal dari keluarga mapan. Namun sama halnya dengan SIHS, banyak beasiswa yang mereka berikan.

DING...DONG...

Bel istirahan mendendangkan bunyinya.

Tampak hyukjae mengambil bekal makannya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap sekolah. Hyukjae bukanlah seorang nerd ataupun tidak populer. Ia cukup populer, sangat berbakt dalam hampir semua bidang dan tentunya cerdas. Hanya saja ia selalu menutup dirinya dari sekitarnya. Hanya satu orang yang dia ijinkan mendekat padanya...

"Yah... Lee hyukjae! Sudah berapa kali aku katakan, jika jam istirahat tunggu aku dikelasmu!" tampak seorang namja lainnya yang bisa dibilang tampan... maksudnya sangat tampan dengan wajah childishnya.

"Maaf hae, aku sangat kelaparan jadinya langsung kemari!"kata hyukjae sambil tersenyum dangan makanan yang masih ada dimulutnya.

"Kau tidak sarapan lagi? Tunggu... tumben kau bawa bekal?"kata Donghae yang mengambil tempat disebelah hyukjae.

"Hehehe... tuan Park yang membuatkannya! Kau sendiri, kemana bekalmu?"tanya hyukjae saat melihat donghae yang tengah membuka sekotak makanan dengan merek diatasnya.

"Tadi aku terburu-buru, jadinya kelupaan deh! Siapa itu tuan park?"

"EH... oh itu, dia kepala pelayanyang bekerja dirumahku!"

"Hyuk...kau itu membuatku bingung. Kau bukan orang orang biasa tentunya hanya dengan melihatmu. Tapi kenapa kau selalu berjalan kaki kesekolah? Bahkan sejak masuk?"

"Aku hanya menyukainya saja!"

"Kau itu aneh hyuk...! Oh iya... jangan lupa kita ada latihan dance nanti sepulang sekolah. Target kita kali ini merebut piala festifal SFS."

"Yah...yah terserah kau saja hae!" ucap hyukjae sambil tetawa kecil melihat sifat kekanakan temannya itu.

Benar, hanya Lee donghae seorang yang dia ijinkan dekat dengannya. Sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Saat hendak mendaftarkan diri menjadi anggota klub dance mereka sudah menjadi partner dan telah memenangkan kurang lebih sekitar lima penghargaan. Dan sejak itu hyukjae merasa hidupnya jadi lebih berwarna. Tapi itu belum cukup baginya untuk berbagi kepahitan hati dan hidupnya pada seorang lee donghae yang sudah menjadi partner lebih dari setengah tahun itu.

At Room teacher...

"Anda memanggil saya Jung seongsanim?" tanya hyukjae yang saat ini berdiri didepan wali kelasnya itu.

"Ya Hyukjae, begini sekolah kita akan mengikuti lomba karya tulis. Dan setiap sekolah di minta mengirimkan 3 karya tulis dengan masing-masing satu kelompok. Dua tim sudah terbentuk dan tinggal satu. Dan seperti yang semua guru tahu bahwa kau murid yang berprestasi jadi kami ingin kau mengikuti lomba ini dan akan berpasangan dengan salah seorang teman. Tapi saat ini belum bisa kuberi tahu namanya karena aku belum menanyakan persetujuannya. Bagaimana?"

" Saya bersedia saja seongsanim, tapi sebentar lagi saya ada lomba dance, apa itu tidak masalah?"

"Tentu saja, lagi pula proyek ini masih sekitar tiga bulan lagi dan turnamenmu bulan depankan? Aku rasa tidak masalah. Karna kau bersedia tolong datang keruang pertemuan besok sepulang sekolah."

"Baik seongsanim!"

Dengan ini kisah hidup hyukjae yang mengugah dimulai...

P.S

Emm... anyeong! vm040486 kembali dengan akun baru... Oleh karena kecerobohan, vm melupakann password sebelumnya. Jadi mohon dimaklumi. Hehehe...

Vm akan kembali ngepost Arti diriku dengan judul baru dan sudah di edit sana-sini!

Jika berkenan tolong tingal komentar... komentar terbaik mungkin akan dijadikan bagian dari cerita!


End file.
